Hematopoietic Malignancies Program: Summary The mission of the Hematopoietic Malignancies (HE) Program is to improve the outcome of patients with leukemia, lymphoma, and multiple myeloma through basic and translational laboratory studies and clinical investigation. The HE Program has established a highly interactive transdisciplinary approach that includes efforts directed at: (1) genetic discovery; (2) modeling hematopoietic malignancy-associated genetic lesions; (3) characterizing signal transduction pathways that are crucial for cellular growth control and are perturbed in hematologic cancers; (4) testing experimental therapeutics with molecular analysis to ascertain mechanisms of drug action and drug resistance; (5) defining genetic and environmental risk factors that contribute to the development of hematologic cancers; and (6) translation of these findings into novel therapeutic approaches for leukemia, lymphoma, and multiple myeloma patients. This research is conducted across three unifying themes: Theme 1: Gaining a Greater Understanding of the Molecular Pathogenesis of Hematopoietic Malignancies Theme 2: Undertaking Translational Studies to Identify, Develop, and Optimize Treatment Options for Patients with Hematopoietic Malignancies Theme 3: Advancing Therapeutic Interventions and Understanding Risk Factors to Improve Outcomes in Patients with Hematopoietic Malignancies HE Program: Key Metrics Membership (7 departments, 2 schools) 26 Full 17 Associate 9 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $9,433,185 05/31/2017) NCI $2,481,966 26% Peer-reviewed $2,725,651 29% Non-peer-reviewed $4,225,568 45% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 301 Inter-programmatic 79 26% Intra-Programmatic 68 23% High-Impact 139 46% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 134 37 Therapeutic 78 25 Other Interventional 9 1 Non-interventional 47 11